


Memories: Will You Remember Me?

by 0Miraculous_Kitty1212



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Miraculous_Kitty1212/pseuds/0Miraculous_Kitty1212
Summary: Marinette loses her memory of Adrien. It’s sad, but happy. There.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Forgotten**

* * *

 

 _How could she forget?_  

“Hey, girl!” Alya said behind Marinette. 

“Hey, Alya!” Marinette said, feeling cheerful. 

“Girl, Adrien has a photo shoot later! You should totally ask him out afterwards!” Alya exclaimed. 

“Alya, that’s Mission Impossible, and you know that!” Marinette said, not paying attention to where she was stepping. 

“Yeah, But I’ll Get you two to kiss yet!” Alya exclaimed. 

“Alya!!!” Marinette exclaimed, not noticing the stairs. 

And she tripped. 

“Marinette!” Alya said, worried. 

Marinette had hit her head. But she wasn’t hurt in any other way. 

“Remind me to never talk about Adrien and you on the stairs again.” Alya said. 

“Who’s Adrien?” Marinette asked. 

Alya stared. 

“H-how, But, you...!!!!” Alya said. “We really should get you to a nurse or something...” 

“Thanks, Alya, But, where are we?” Marinette asked the journalist. 

Her best friend looked around. 

“We’re kinda close to your house, c’mon,” Alya said. 

* * *

 

“Marinette! Good afternoon!” Sabine said. 

“Hi, Mom, what’s for lunch?” Marinette asked. 

“Um, can I talk to you for a second, Mrs. Cheng?” Alya asked. 

“Sure, dear, what is it?” Sabine asked. 

“Well....” Alya started, and then went off explaining her story. 

Tom and Sabine were heartbroken that they’re daughter had lost a memory of a good friend. Alya too. She hoped that he liked her enough for him to want her to remember him, or at least pretend to be her boyfriend. That was a little too far... 

What was she going to say? How was she going to get her friend’s memory back? 

The next day at school, Adrien and Nino were talking when Nino recieved a message from Alya. 

“Holy shit...” Nino muttered. 

“What is it?” Adrien asked. 

“Adrien, my dude, our friend, Marinette, has.... losthermemoryofyou...” Nino said.

“What?” Adrien said. 

“Uhhh, well, Marinette... she kinda lost her memory on you...” Nino said. 

Adrien stared. Hopefully not on Chat Noir....


	2. SHOUT OUTS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give shoutouts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, enjoy the gift!

SUP GUYS!!! How’re y’all doin??? 

Yall must be wondering why this is a chapter. ITS CHRISTMAS!!!! And this is my gift to you!!! SHOUTOUTS!!!!!!!!!! 

Shoutout #5: EmmaJay_Dee 

Girl, you’re supportive! Very much thanks for leaving kudos!!! 

Shoutout #4: allya373 

Thanks for leaving kudos, girl. Thanks! Again! 

Shoutout #3: Polymorph 

Thanks for leaving kudos! I really appreciate it! 

Shoutout #2: mayuralover 

THANK YOU SO MUCCH FOR SUPPORTING ME WITH YOUR POWER TO GIVE THIS WORK KUDOS!!! 

Shoutout... #1!!!!!!: drea 

Ok, girl, thanks. You are amazing. I’m proud to have another person that has the power to punch that kudos button in the face! Legit, thanks. 

Bonus Shoutout!: YOU!!!!! 

You, person who is reading this. Thanks for reading Chapter one. 

* * *

 

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! I really tried to make everyone’s different so y’all feel special. Hope you have a great holiday!


	3. You Can Try...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to get Marinette to remember him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked the last chapter

**Chapter 2: You Can Try...**  

* * *

 

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir had a patrol that night. 

“Hey, Chat?” Ladybug said. 

“Yes, m’lady?” Chat said. 

“How would you feel if you’re best friend says someone lost their memory of you?” She asked. 

“That’s a funny question, because I have a funny answer!” Chat replied. “You see, I have this really nice friend. She’s amazing. She’s really kind and can stand up to Chl- uh, bullies”. 

“And?” Ladybug said. 

“Well recently, she had a head injury and forgot me- uh, a friend of hers. We were really sad.  _Especially_ her friend,” Chat said. 

“What did the doctor say?” Ladybug asked, hoping to find a way to get her memory back. 

“Well, her best friend said that the doctor said that if she gets really strong reminders and spend time with that particular person, they just might remember, and that’s exactly what we were going to do,” Chat replied, hoping to start new with Marinette tomorrow at school. 

* * *

 

“Maybe we could recreate what happened the day you met with Chloe and the gum and shit,” Alya suggested. 

The young LadyBlogger was really worried about the ravenette and hoped they’d restore her memory. 

“We could, and everything could be back to normal!” Nino said. 

Adrien agreed. 

Soon, Alya explained her idea to the class before Marinette arrived to class. 

“So what if we recreate the day she met Adrien?” Alya asked. 

Chloe raised her hand. “Wouldn’t it be better if she never met him?” She asked. 

The whole class glared at her. 

“What? We’d make a much better couple!” She exclaimed. 

The class rolled their eyes. They agreed with Alya to help their best friend. 

Soon, Marinette came in after Chloe stuck gum on her seat, which she was glad to. Adrien attempted to try to pry it off again. 

So Marinette walked in. 

“What are you  _doing_? That’s my seat!” Marinette exclaimed. 

“I was just trying to take it off!” Adrien replied. 

The only thing they forgot about, including Adrien, was the Umbrella Scene. And it wasn’t rainy that day...


	4. Please Remember!

**Chapter 3: Please Remember!**

* * *

They forgot. Just another thing to add to the list was the Umbrella Scene. How could he forget? 

“What are you  _doing_? That’s my seat!” Marinette exclaimed. 

Chloe started laughing. Sabrina followed. 

“Very funny, you three, now I have gum on my seat! Ugh!” 

“I was only trying to take it off!” Adrien claimed. 

Marinette ignored him and put a tissue over the gum. 

Alya looked over at Adrien and whispered, “You sure we’re not forgetting anything?” She asked. 

“Not that I can think of...” Adrien replied. “But it feels like we are,” 

Marinette ignored Adrien the whole day. 

Adrien was still trying to figure out what was missing. Then it hit him. Literally. 

Apparently, Nathanael discovered an umbrella in his school bag. 

“Now how the fuck did that get there?” He muttered, and accidentally dropped it on Adrien’s head. “Dammit,” 

Adrien looked up. 

“What the heck, Nath?” He hissed. 

“My bad,” he replied, shrugging. 

“Wait... SHIT!” He thought. 

“Uhhh, what’s the forecast for today?” He asked Nathanael. 

“Sunny all day, why?” 

“SHIT!” He exclaimed. 

“Adrien! This is a warning! One more word and you got to the principal’s office!” Mme Bustier said. 

“Sorry!” Adrien said. 

Marinette glared at him. So saying cuss words was not allowed even though Alya said them almost all the ding dang time.


End file.
